


Wouldn’t Trade the Pain

by CastielsHeart



Series: Promptober 2019 [29]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Major Character Injury, Teacher Castiel (Supernatural), Time Jump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 08:56:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21223943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielsHeart/pseuds/CastielsHeart
Summary: Castiel is hit by a car while walking home to his apartment.  A green eyed Adonis comes to his rescue.Day 29 Prompt: Injured + Light & Shadow





	Wouldn’t Trade the Pain

Injured + Light & Shadow

Castiel had been living in Lebanon, Kansas for a little over a month now. He loved his job as the history teacher at the high school. The community had been quite welcoming. Principal Jody Mills hadn’t even batted an eye when he told her that he was gay.

He’d been so busy unpacking and planning for his classes that he hadn’t really had the chance yet to explore the town. This morning he’d dressed and walked the streets of downtown. He’d found so many interesting little shops and met many people. He’d run into the parents of many of his students and they had all greeted him with smiles and open arms. 

Castiel was on his way home to check on his cat and maybe grab a bite to eat. He was standing at a crosswalk and when the light said it was okay to walk, he started across the street. Everything was fine until he heard someone yell and then everything went black.

The next thing he knew, he was lying on what felt like pavement. There were lots of voices around him. He couldn’t summon the energy to open his eyes. He watched the shadows and light play across his eyelids. He heard a deep voice that was giving what sounded like orders to people. He forced himself to concentrate on it. “Sammy call dispatch and tell them we have a pedestrian hit and run with a head injury, open fractured right leg, possible spinal injury that is unresponsive. Hey Benny did they catch the son of a bitch that did this?”

“Yeah, Garth has Dick Roman under arrest just on the other side of town.” A man with a Cajun accent answered.

All the commotion was making Castiel’s already hurting head, throb more. He moaned and finally managed to open his eyes. “Hey buddy. You with me?” the green eyed Adonis that was standing over Castiel asked.

“Yes… what happened?” Castiel managed to say.

“You were hit by a car. No… no… don’t try to move. You have an open fracture in your leg and I’m unsure if you have a spinal injury. Stay still an ambulance is on its way. Can you tell me your name?” green eyes said smiling on him reassuringly.

“Castiel Novak.” He manage to get out.

“The new teacher at the high school… well Cas… my name is Dean and you’re going to be okay.” Those were the last words he heard before losing consciousness again.

When he opened his eyes again it was dark and he was lying in a hospital bed. His right leg was in a metal halo. Two of his fingers were in splints and his whole body felt like it had been bruised and cut to pieces. He found the call button for the nurse and pushed it. He needed to find out how long he’d been out. He needed to find someone to go take care of his cat.

A redheaded nurse walked in and gave Castiel a warm smile. “It is good to see you awake. We were starting to worry. My name is Charlie. How do you feel?”

“Everything hurts.” Castiel couldn’t help but whine.

“Alright, I am going to get you some more pain meds and page the doctor. He’ll need to examine you more now that you are awake. Be right back.” Charlie said as she rushed out of the room. She was true to her word because in ten minutes he was flying high as the pain meds seeped into his veins.

Fifteen minutes later he heard someone enter his room. He forced his eyes open and was surprised to see the green eyed Greek god that had been on the street when he was hurt. “You’re so pretty.” Castiel said in his drug haze.

Green eyes laughed, “Why thank you Cas. Don’t know if you remember but I’m Dean… Dr. Dean Winchester. I think the pain meds have you feeling pretty good… don’t they?”

“How long have I been here?” Castiel said dopily.

“About twelve hours. We brought you back from surgery on your leg four hours ago. Luckily that was the worst of your injuries, besides your concussion.” Dr. Green Eyed Adonis said. 

Castiel needs to ask something. What was it again? “Someone needs to check on Ptolemy.” Castiel blurted out.

“Who is Ptolemy?” Dean said cocking his brow.

“My cat. She’s all alone in my apartment. I was going to feed her when I was hit.” Castiel was starting to feel a little more lucid.

“I can call my brother Sammy. He’s a vet. He can pick her up and take care of her until you are better.” Dean offered.

“That would be wonderful.” Castiel managed to give his address and then Dean located his keys in his personal effects so Sam could get in. After that Dean did a battery of tests. Luckily Castiel had no further threatening injuries that Dean found.

Dean was very attentive, especially when he found out Castiel had no family. Dean would stop by and just watch TV with him and talk when he wasn’t on duty. Sam came by and showed him pictures of Ptolemy so Castiel wouldn’t worry about him. Charlie read The Hobbit to Castiel when he couldn’t sleep.

The day he was released from the hospital he was surprised to find Dean there to pick him up. When they got to Cas’ apartment, which was blessedly on the first floor, Sam was there with Ptolemy. Castiel was overjoyed to see his cat. Once he was settled in, Sam left but Dean didn’t.

“Cas… umm… I need to ask you something.” Dean said pacing in front of him rubbing the back of his neck.

“Of course Dean.”

“I know you have a lot of healing to do. I was wondering if it was okay if I came by and checked on you?”

“I’d like that.” Truth was Castiel had a major crush on the doctor but he didn’t know if Dean liked men.

“There something else. When you get more mobile can I take you out to dinner… on a date?”

Castiel was elated. “I would absolutely love that Dean.”

“Yeah?” Dean said cracking a smile.

“Yes. However in the meantime how about we order pizza and watch a movie or something. We’ll have an informal first date if that is alright with you?” Castiel wanted to spend as much time with Dean as possible.

“That would be awesome Cas.” Dean plopped down next to Castiel and pulled out his phone. The night ended with Dean kissing Castiel stupid after helping him to bed. Dean promised to come back the next night to continue their Dr. Sexy marathon.

~~~ 19 years later ~~~

Castiel leg was aching. The damned rainy weather had his arthritis from his old injury acting up. He wouldn’t trade the pain for anything though. That injury had allowed him to meet his husband, Dr. Dean Winchester.

Castiel was now the principal of the high school he’d started teaching at all those years ago. Today was Claire’s first day of high school. She was their oldest and most stubborn. She took after Dean in that, even though biologically she was his. He hoped she’d settle down some now that she was getting older.

Emma was eleven and just starting middle school. She was already begging to wear makeup and giving them one hell of a migraine over it. She was Dean’s biologically thus they both were nervous for when she started dating because she was absolutely beautiful.

Their youngest, Jack was just starting preschool. They’d let his genetic parentage be a lottery. Castiel suspected that he was his biologically since he was the spitting image of him at that age. Castiel went from no family at all to a life filled by his husband, their children and large extended family. Castiel felt blessed.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos appreciated


End file.
